Rose Ortiz
Rose Ortiz is the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger. She is also Mack Hartford's love interest. Biography Before joining the team she was building a robot in a University lab in London, as well as writing a paper on Advanced Nuclear Robotics Science, and at Harvard she took a year in Ancient Universal Legends. She also claims she learned how to translate morse code by the age of four. Despite her high intelligence, she shows a highly casual nature and is often found chewing something. Operation Overdrive She is also a highly dangerous fighter, defeating Mig on her own in One Fine Day and doing the same with Miratrix and one of Kamdor's monsters in Pirate in Pink. Growing up so quickly because of her high intelligence, (even skipping most of grade school, starting college at eight years old), Rose didn't have much of a childhood. She set her sights on increasing her knowledge to an extensive amount, partially because as a little girl she never felt unique or special in any way. It's her experiences as a Ranger that teach her that she's special, that she has friends who care about her, and that she can let loose once in a while and enjoy herself, even while having to save the world. She was once transformed into a pirate, Rosie the Bold, and ended up bonding with the spectre of the pirate Brownbeard; she keeps it a secret that she loved being a pirate. Rose mixed zord based technology with the Sentinel Sword to create a new armor, but stated it was not safe for humans. Her new armor would later be used by Mack Hartford as his Battlizer, making him the Red Sentinel Ranger. Finale At the end of the series, Rose, knowing intelligence is something to be proud of, decides to go back to teaching. Her genetic power is invisibility, her primary weapon is the Drive Geyser, and she drives the Sub and Shovel Driver Zords. Personality She is a Mensa level genius with an encyclopedic knowledge regarding almost any subject, from geography to the Overdrive equipment. As she herself states, she's "never wrong." Genetic Powers Rose possess the power of Invisibility. Gallery RhodaMontemayor.jpg|Rose helmetless Trivia *Unlike other Overdrive Rangers, whose main weapons are themed after parts of an engine, Rose's Drive Geyser is a minimized version of her Zord. *"Rose" is French and German for "Pink". *She was originally planned to be the last Pink Ranger in franchise history when Disney discontinued the franchise after RPM. Now she is the last Pink Ranger of the Disney Era and the first Pink Ranger of the Saban Brands Era is Mia Watanabe. *Her personality is very similar to Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons as well as Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo. Navigation Category:Female Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genius Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pure Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Voice of Reason Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Envious Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Teenagers Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Adventurers Category:Wise